deadspacefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Szenario 5
thumb|310px :"Wenn Sie diesen Film sehen, bedeutet das, dass die Isolierung trotz sämtlicher Vorsichtsmaßnahmen notwenig geworden ist. Es liegt nun an uns, das ulitimative Opfer für die Sicherheit der Souveränen Kolonien, die wir zu schützen geschworen haben, zu erbringen." :—General Spencer Mahad Das Szenario 5 war eine Anordnung des Rates der Souveränen Kolonien, 2314. Im Zuge des Ausbruchs der Nekromorphs und im speziellen der Entdeckungen Dr. Earl Serranos auf Tau Volantis wurde entschieden ein Szenario 5 einzuleiten. General of the Army Ambrose Caiden beauftragte General Spencer Mahad mit dessen Durchführung auf und im Orbit von Tau Volantis. Szenarien für ersten Kontakt Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Art Klassifizierungskatalog, der nach einer Vorbetrachtung und Einschätzung der Situation ein erforderliches Vorgehen beinhaltet. Dieser wurde mit dem Ziel erstellt potenzielle Gefahren für die Erde zu verhindern. Szenario Fünf stellt im Katalog den schwersten Zustand dar. EINS: Keine Infektions- oder Ansteckungsgefahr. *Vorgehen: -Entfällt- ZWEI: Moderate Infektions- oder Ansteckungsgefahr. *Vorgehen: Standard-Sterililsationsverfahren erforderlich. DREI: Ortsgebundener Ausbruch. *Vorgehen: Personen müssen unter Quarantäne gestellt werden. VIER: Virulenter Ausbruch. *Vorgehen: Vernichtung der Stätte und aller zugehörigen Personen erforderlich. FÜNF: Ausbruch auf Ausrottungsniveau. *Vorgehen: Extreme Isolierungsmaßnahmen erforderlich. Alle Personen, die beteiligt waren oder von der Stelle des Ausbruchs wissen, müssen vernichtet werden. Alle mit diesen Personen in Zusammenhang stehenden Orte müssen zerstört werden. Wo Zerstörung nicht möglich ist, ist eine permanente Isolierung erforderlich. Hintergrund Während des Ausbruches auf Tau Volantis unterwies General Spencer Mahad den Rat der Souveränen Kolonien über die Situation und die jüngsten Entdeckungen Dr. Earl Serranos. Die Souveränen Kolonien hatten zur selben Zeit große Probleme mit ihren Marker-Teststätten auf Aspera und Aegis VII und setzten all ihre Hoffnungen in die Expedition von Tau Volantis, woher sie das „Master-Signal“ der Marker empfingen und eine Lösung für das Energieproblem vermuteten. Durch den von General Mahad bereits „bewerteten“ Bericht sah sich der Rat dazu gezwungen, das Szenario 5 auch für Tau Volantis einzuleiten. Da General Spencer Mahad eine merkliche Abneigung gegen Dr. Earl Serrano und seine Forschung hatte, verschwieg (oder mehr ignorierte) er die Möglichkeit die Erkenntnisse so einzusetzen um die Katastrophe noch abzuwenden. Im Zuge dessen erschoss er Tim Kaufman und löschte den ersten Kodex bevor er anschließend Selbstmord beging. Das Szenario 5 betraff nicht nur die gesamte Expedition von Tau Volantis sondern umfasste das gesamte Marker-Programm der Souveränen Kolonien. Maßnahmen und deren Umsetzung *Alles über die Marker (alle Forschungsunterlagen, Repliken) muss vernichtet werden. *Alle Teststätten müssen verlassen und gesäubert werden sowie alle involvierten Planeten (Aspera, Aegis VII und Tau Volantis) müssen auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt werden. *Der schwarze Marker der Erde muss für immer begraben werden. 'Umsetzungen auf Tau Volantis und dessen Orbit' Im Zuge der finalen Quarantänenkampagne wurden die militärischen Truppen in drei Gruppen eingeteilt, um ihrer Säuberungsaufgaben besser wahrnehmen zu können. * Die erste Crew hatte den Auftrag alle Fahrzeuge außer Betrieb zunehmen. * Die zweite Crew wurde damit beauftragt eine Liste zu erstellen und zu notieren wer dem „Befehl“ Folge leistete und gegebenenfalls denen die dies nicht tun, „zu helfen“. * Die dritte und letzte Crew zerstörte sämtliche Daten, Aufzeichnungen und Kommunikationsmittel auf Tau Volantis und in dessen Orbit. Nach getaner Arbeit erhielten alle Gruppen den letzten Befehl zur Selbsteliminierung im Zuge des Szenarios. :"Es… Es tut mir leid, Tucker. Aber du hast Mahad gehört, wir haben es hier mit einer Szenario-5-Situation zu tun. '''Szenario 5? Was zum Henker heißt das überhaupt?' Das heißt, dass du sterben musst. Wir alle. Und tun wir’s nicht, schickt er jemanden, der das für uns erledigt."'' :—Valery Dietz und Tucker Edwards Während der ersten Expedition wurden die Raumschiffe der Souveränen Kolonien von einem "bis an die Zähne bewaffneten" Schlachtschiff begleitet bzw. durch dieses überwacht. Dieses Schlachtschiff war höchstwahrscheinlich die CMS Brusilov, die laut Aussage eines gefundenen Textlogs von Sam Kettle als "Minenschiff" klassifiziert wurde. Nach Schätzungen der Ladung hatte die Brusilov ca. Hunderttausend Raumminen gelagert, was mehr als genug sei, um die Flotille mehr als nur einmal zu "pulverisieren". Aus einem TextLog, welcher in der optionalen Mission: "Mülldeponie" gefunden werden kann, erfährt man, dass in den dortigen Verbrennungsanlagen alle Forschungsunterlagen, biologische Proben und Laborausrüstungen, welche gefunden werden konnte, eingelagert und vernichtet wurde. Dies erfolgte auf direkte Anordnung von General Mahad. Im Zuge dessen verlief die Suche nach Dr. Earl Serrano und Rosetta laut Unterlagen erfolglos. Admiral Marjorie Graves wurde auf Befehl General Spencer Mahads im Zuge des Szenario 5 in ihrem Quartier auf der CMS Roanoke eingesperrt, da sie offensichtlich dem Markerwahn erlegen war und eine Bedrohung darstellte. thumb|280px|Ihr Verstand kommt zur Ruhe... Die Soldaten der 163. Spezialeinheit, auch "Reaper" (zu deutsch=Sensenmann) genannt, waren Mahahs Absicherung für den Fall, "DAS" etwas schief liefe. Diese Männer hatten sich während der Unabhänigkeitsaufstände auf der Erde ihren Namen verdient als sie die blutige Drecksarbeit erledigten. Beschrieben wurden sie als rüde und kaltblütige Killer. Gerade deshalb wurden sie speziell für die Expendition ausgewählt. Um ihre Motivation und die Folgsamkeit zu erhöhen, wurde während des Szenario 5 ein (Gehirnwäsche)Video mit unterschwelligen Botschaften in ihrer Kaserne in Endlosschleife ausgestrahlt. Ob die Reaper diesen Film jemals gesehen haben und auch aktiv an der Säuberung beteilt waren, ist fraglich. Denn offenbar wurde das gesamte 163. durch einen Mann(Privat K. Myers) quasi über Nacht ausgelöscht. Neben der Tötung des Personals und dem Vernichten der Forschungsunterlagen, galt die Aufmerksamkeit des Szenario 5 noch einer besonderen Sache: Rosetta. Die Suche nach ihr/es gehört mit dem finden und eleminieren Dr. Earl Serranos selbst, zu den wenigen Dingen die während des Szenarios keinen Erfolg hatten. Während der optionalen Mission auf der CMS Greely erfährt man das erste Mal von Rosetta, hier finden sich bereits erste Anzeichen darauf, dass Rosetta noch sehr wichtig werden könnte. Später entdeckt der Spieler, dass Rosetta in neun Stücke zerschnitten wurde um sie/es besser verstecken zu können. Folgen Durch den großen Verlust an Personal und Material während der Expedition, erlitten die Souveränen Kolonien im Krieg mit den Erdenseparatisten den letzten entscheidenden Schlag und verloren schlussendlich diesen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt finden sich keine Informationen mehr über die Souveränen Kolonien. Aus ihrer Asche erhob sich EarthGov. Durch die Entscheidungen des Rates und General Mahad Spencer war es nicht möglich den Geschwistermond bereits 200 Jahre zuvor zu zerstören. Somit ist das Szenario 5 indirekt daran schuld, dass der Blutmond durch Jacob Danik kurzzeitig wieder aktiv wurde und vor seinem Tod mit seinen Brüdern kommunizieren konnte, um ihnen den Standort der Erde zu verraten. Somit hat das Szenario letztendlich genau zum Gegenteil dessen geführt wofür es angedacht war. Natürlich spielen hier noch viele weitere Entscheidungen (z.B. Carvers Entscheidung Danik den Kodex zu geben) rein, aber trotz alledem hat der Säuberungsbefehl auch seinen Betrag daran. Trivia *GOA Ambrose Caiden ist bereits aus den Ereignissen um Dead Space: Märtyrer bekannt. Er war ein Mitglied von EarthGov’s EDF und somit an der Bergung und Erforschung des schwarzen Markers beteiligt. Galerie SzenarioAw.png SzenarioB.png SzenarioD.png SzenarioC.png SzenarioE.png SzenarioF.png Kategorie:Begriffsklärung Kategorie:Dead Space 3